dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ultra Instinct Goku
Super Ultra Instinct is the process of perfecting Ultra Instinct, allowing Goku to effectively power into a Super Saiyan whilst in this form. Presently, only the regular Super Saiyan form can be used whilst in the state of Ultra Instinct. Goku argues that any higher surge of power will cause a surge of overpower which will likely destroy the galaxy. Goku first attained Super Ultra Instinct whilst fighting Lord Beerus in Ultra Instinct. Their battle was so formidable that the Ultra Instinct form was challenged by Beerus, causing Goku to test the Super Saiyan transformation with Ultra Instinct, succeeding for only a short time. This allowed Goku to overpower Beerus before Whis intervened and stopped the battle. Power Little is known about the power of Super Ultra Instinct than the fact that it was able to easily overpower Lord Beerus, where Ultra Instinct had struggled. However, Goku is more strained and it takes a major toll on his body after depleting. Appearances Dragon Ball Super - Season 5 - The power of Ultra Instinct - Other fighters wish to achieve. After intense meditation and training for three years, Jiren reaches Ultra Instinct. Showboating Jiren's might, the God of Destruction of Universe 11 challenges Universe 7 for the mantle of greatest universe. Prompting a fight with Goku, who has mastered Ultra Instinct within this time. Goku displays Super Ultra Instinct to Vegeta with prompts a flashback into his latest spar with Lord Beerus. During this fight, Goku tests Super Saiyan whilst in the Ultra Instinct state, multiplying his abilities further and allowing him to overpower Lord Beerus. Universe 11 arrives in Universe 7 with Jiren challenging Goku. The fight takes place in the Realm of Void to avoid destruction of the universe. Ultra Instinct Jiren proves several times more powerful than Goku, until Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. The battle proves to be even with Goku slightly getting the upper hand. Jiren's mind strike attack heavily damages Goku and causes him to revert back to basic Ultra Instinct. All of a sudden, Vegeta hits both Jiren and Goku with a gigantic final flash. It is revealed that Vegeta has trained to efficiently achieve the maximum output of Super Saiyan Blue. At 100%, Vegeta showcases powerful attacks which shocks Jiren. The Grand Priest intervenes in the fight and Universe 11 and 7 are held accountable for disobeying the laws of the universes. According to the old law, twin universes are allowed to travel to their universes respectively, however, far away universes are forbidden to entering each others as it can disrupt the twin balance. Zeno then decides to deactivate both Gods of Destruction, creating a new gods of destruction in the process. They are then sent back to their universes. A disheartened and dethroned Beerus decides to seek refuge on Earth, whilst Whis is introduced to the new God of Destruction, Mero. Mero is designed to be the strongest in the universe and has been granted with mastery of Ultra Instinct. Mero decides to visit Earth to vanquish Goku who proves to be a threat to his destruction. As the rules apply, Whis has to serve the next God of Destruction, ignoring orders from Beerus. Goku struggles to defeat Mero, but is aided by Vegeta and Beerus. A wounded Mero attempts to destroy Earth, but Goku uses instant transmission to take him far away. Goku travels back to Earth and decides to visit Universe 6 for aid. On universe 6, Champa has also been dethroned as Beerus and Champa are twinned. An angered Champa seeks revenge on Beerus but soon comes to terms with it as he will no longer have the duties required. However, Universe 6's new god of destruction has the same nature as Mero. Beerus states that if a challenger was to defeat the God of Destruction, then they will claim the title, if the angel was willing to let them. Hit, Champa and the other universe 6 members decide to help them for Ultra Instinct training in return. Meanwhile, Mero observes Beerus and contacts Taros, the universe 6 God of Destruction. Both gods seem to be way more destructive. At the end of the season, Goku and Vegeta use the fusion dance to transform into Gogeta to defeat a controlled Whis and Vados. Meanwhile, Ultra Instinct Hit takes on Taros. Beerus and a newly fit Champa take on Mero. Mero effortlessly defeats Beerus and Champa and launches an attack on Hit. Hit takes on both Taros and Mero using his perfected instinct time-skip. Whilst Gogeta begins to win against Whis and Vados. Gogeta ends up defeating Whis and Vados prompting the Grand Priest to return to the universes and crown Goku and Vegeta as the angels of the universes (6+7). Goku and Vegeta intervene in the battle between Hit and the gods and selects Beerus and Champa in becoming the Gods of Destruction once again. Season 5 ends on a cliff-hanger, with Goku and Vegeta being teleported away.